MI PEQUEÑA PRINCESA
by Aryam Shields Masen
Summary: ¡La pequeña Rinni ha nacido!. Acompaña a Darien a decifrar que sentimientos se producen en é,l al tenerla por primera vez entre sus brazos. Dejen reviews!gracias por todo naty


_DISCLAIMER: los personajes de sailor moon son propiedad de naoko takeuchi, yo solo los utilizo para diversión_

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& __**MI PEQUEÑA PRINCESA**__ &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

_En hospital central de Tokio en la sala de parto un bella rubia de ojos azules estaba apunto de dar a luz a su primer bebé. Llevaba más de 7 horas de trabajo de parto y estaba muy cansada… _

Enfermera: Vamos señora a la cuenta de tres va a pujar muy fuerte: 1…..2…y…….3

Serena: ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, ¡no puedo mas, no puedo!...

_Ella __ya no aguantaba más. Estaba completamente empapada de sudor, a causa del esfuerzo y las horas de trabajo de parto._

Enfermera: vamos puja un poco mas fuerte! (le decia a serena para intentar calmar su dolor cuanto antes), pero ante la negligencia de la rubia, la enfermera miró al hombre q se encontraba a su lado y tomaba la mano de la joven mamá, y le dijo:

Doctor,se que es su primera vez, pero el bebé corre peligro…

Darién: serena amor se que puedes, por favor solo un poco mas _mientras agarraba su mano fuertemente y la miraba con ojos de infinito amor _

Serena: estoy tratando pero duele mucho. Todo es tu culpa… ¡tu maldita culpa!.

Entonces, la rubia le continuó gritando:

¡Si tus espermatozoides no hubiesen atacado mí ovulo indefenso yo no estaría sufriendo esto!. Y continuó: ¡claro!, es fácil decir esfuérzate un poco más, siendo que tú no sientes lo mismo que yo…

_su tono de voz a demás de mostrar cansancio, mostraba… ¿enojo?_

Darién: ¿Qué? Pero… Una discusión iba a desatarse en la sala de parto de no ser por _la enfermera quien le expresó con una mirada al doctor que lo menos ella necesitaba, era que él se enojara y discutiera con serena._

_Darién supo entender y cambio su tono que parecía enojado por uno mas dulce:_ mi amor, por favor, se que duele. Es mas, si quieres culparme hazlo, pero ahora necesito que pujes muy fuerte o… ¿prefieres una cesárea?

Serena: ¡cesárea!, la sola _palabra le hizo recordar que eso iba a ser doloroso, pero prefería no seguir pujando…ya le ganaba el cansancio le dolía si hacían eso le dolería mucho mas._ No prefiero seguir pujando

Darién: pues al menos, tienes que seguir intentándolo! ¡vamos! yo confío en ti… ¡sé que lo puedes hacer!

Además, ¿Recuerdas el día que escogimos como nacería?

Y a su mente volvieron esos recuerdos…

Flash back -----------------------------------

Un joven de cabellos negros como la noche llegaba a su departamento cansado después de un largo día de guardia. Introdujo la llave en la puerta, entró y buscó con su mirada a la mujer de su corazón, la que estaba todo el día en sus pensamientos.

Fue a la cocina, ya que le pareció oir que ella estaría allí cocinando algo, pero al llegar notó que ella no estaba. Entonces se dirigió sin dudarlo al cuarto; esta vez no se equivocó, allí estaba ella…"su princesa", como él le decía tiernamente, entre otros calificativos. Se veía hermosa, tenia una batita azul celeste, y su avanzado estado de embarazo la hacia ver mas hermosa de lo que era. Parecía muy entretenida en lo que leía en su computadora, él se acerco a ella muy despacio para sorprenderla, pero su aroma lo hizo notar…

Serena: ¿Amor eres tú? _Le dijo sin despegar la vista de su Laptop._ ¿Cómo te fue hoy?

Darién: ¡vaya me descubriste! Veo que tu olfato está mejor que nunca! Exclamó mientras la miraba _con una sonrisa picara. M_e fue bien, tuve un parto y dos operaciones, le contaba Darien _mientras se quitaba el saco y la corbata; y los colocaba en el perchero. Entonces preguntó, ¿_qué tal te fue a ti? ¿Como se portó mi princesita?. Al ver que Serena no le respondía, Darien con un tono enfadado, le dijo a la rubia: ¿que tanto miras la laptop ¿es trabajo?

la joven de coletas le respondió: es que sabes dentro de poco será el parto y quiero estar informada sobre el tema. El internet me arroja tres buenas opciones, bueno, en realidad, me arroja muchas… pero estas tres me llamaron mucho la atención.

¿y cuales son esas opciones? Le preguntó Darién_ mientras se sentaba junto a ella y la abrazaba dándole un beso en el vientre. _como buen médico que soy, puedo darte mi opinión al respecto.

Serena: bueno, está la opción del parto natural que es la mas tradicional, también tenemos la cesárea que no me gusta para nada, y por último está la opción del parto en el agua pero ésta me da miedo…

darien evaluaba las 3 opciones y le respondió… bueno… el parto en el agua es como una de las mejores opciones, es lo mismo que un parto natural solo que te introducen en una tina y eso ayuda a relajar los músculos. Además tienes un bebito muy limpio. El parto tradicional es un parto natural y la Cesárea es una intervención quirúrgica rápida que consiste en cortar, por así decirlo, tu vientre en la parte baja del ombligo para sacar el bebe. Generalmente se utiliza este método cuando la vida de la mamá o del bebé corren peligro de vida.

Incluso, antes de hacer la intervención, te colocan una inyección con anestesia llamada epidural. El médico inyectará el medicamento exactamente por fuera del saco de líquido alrededor de la médula espinal, denominado espacio epidural. Este medicamento insensibiliza o "bloquea" la sensibilidad en una cierta parte de tu cuerpo, para que no sientas mas dolor; empezando a hacer efecto en aproximadamente entre los 10 a 20 minutos de habértela aplicado y funciona muy bien para este tipo de procedimientos.

Serena: no sigas por favor ya me dio miedo… Entonces É_l la abrazo con ternura_- y ella le dijo: dar, por favor, pase lo que pase, que la Cesárea sea la ultima opción… ¿si?

Darién esta bien pero seguramente ¡no la necesitarás! Y cambiando de tema preguntó: ¿que hay de cenar? porque muero de hambre…

Fin flash back--------------------------------------------

Enfermera: otra vez señora chiba 1………..2…………3 puje

Serena ahhhhhhhhhhhh ¡juro por Dios que no tendré mas hijos Chiba!

Enfermera: ¡ya veo la cabecita del bebé! Señora, cuando salgan los hombros todo será mas fácil…

Amy: si serena, ¡un poco mas y tenderás a tu bebe en brazos!

Enfermera bueno vamos 1……….2…………….3 ahora

Serena ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh _gritaba serena mientras el bebe asomaba cada vez más su cabecita _

Bien ya salió toda la cabeza dijo el doctor Yang, amigo de Darién, y quien atendía el parto. Y continuó: a ver desenrollemos este cordón malvado, ¡vamos serena! Puja una última vez, ¡porque el bebé no puede quedar ahí!

Serena ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh fue el grito que dio serena mientras hacía su último esfuerzo por pujar una vez más.

Doc. Yang: ¡muy bien Serena! Decía el dr. Y dirigiendose a Darien le dijo: doctor Chiba, ¿quiere cortar el cordón umbilical?

El pelinegro aceptó sin dudarlo y tomando una gran tijera quirúrgica que el Dr Yang le ofreció, cortó el cordón umbilical de su bebé…

Darién corto el cordón Emocionado y asustado a la vez… a pesar de su corta edad, Darien ya había traído muchos niños al mundo, pero esta situación era más que especial…este bebé era fruto de su amor y de su princesa.

El dr Yang dijo: ahora veremos el sexo del bebé, ya que en las anteriores ecografías no se dejo espiar!

Y después agregó: ¡felicidades papás… es una hermosa niña!

El pelinegro tenía una mezcla de sentimientos: estaba feliz por lo valiente que estaba siendo su Serena, extasiado después de largas horas de trabajo de parto, pero su mayor emoción fue cuando el bebe lloró…

BUAHHHHHH, BUAHHH el llanto del pequeño rezumbo por la clínica avisando a tres chicas y un joven que estaban en la sala de espera la llegada del nuevo integrante

Mina: ¡por fin… qué alegría! _saltando por todo el lugar _

Reí: ¡ya era hora! ¡Quiero ver al bebé!

Lita gritó con euforia: chicas, ¡somos oficialmente tías!

*************_Dentro de la sala_ ************************

Darién veía a su beba mientras la limpiaban, era hermosa; pero no tanto como su madre. Se sintió el hombre mas afortunado de todo Tokio, que digo Tokio, ¡del mundo entero! estaba tan feliz y dichoso que había olvidado a su esposa…

¡Serena! Recordó, e inmediatamente se dirigió a la camilla en donde se encantraba la rubia, dejando a su recién nacida hija en brazos de Amy, una de las mejores amigas de su princesa.

Amor, ¿cómo te encuentras? ¿Te sientes bien? Le preguntó_ viéndola a los ojos en los cuales se veían todo el amor que le profesaba…_ ¡gracias amor! fuiste muy valiente y yo…. Yo estoy muy orgulloso de ti… _mientras colocaba un beso fugaz en sus labios _

La rubia le sonrió débilmente, y le dijo al pelinegro con voz queda: estoy muy cansada.

Duerme amor, duerme… le contestó él. Y así, Serena cerró sus ojos cayendo en un profundo sueño, y recuperar algo de fuerzas.

Había pasado ya mas de una hora desde el momento del parto, y a Serena la habían trasladado aun bonito cuarto adornado con rosas y muchos peluches, por ser la esposa de uno de los mejores doctores que trabajaba en ese hospital, ella tenía ciertos privilegios.

Mientras la rubia aun continuaba durmiendo, a un lado estaba su esposo. Con delicadeza, Darien le quitaba los mechones rebeldes del cabello rubio que yacían en su rostro, cuando una enfermera entró a la habitación, con un pequeño bultico envuelto en una manta estampada con conejos… esa manta que a él nunca le gusto…

Flash Back-------------------------

¿Y que vamos a hacer hoy princesa? Le preguntaba un joven de cabellos azabaches a una linda rubia quien estaba acostada junto a él, en la gran cama.

No lo se, podríamos quedarnos aquí juntitos, acostados, y no hacer nada… respondió la chica de coletas extrañas

¡Que aburrida!, ¿te parece si vamos al Crown?; desayunamos y luego pasamos por tu casa… y luego vamos a la nevería… y luego---

¡Vamos al centro comercial a ver ropita para bebes! dijo ella interrumpiéndolo

Bueno, yo quería ir al cine…pero si tú quieres, podemos ir al centro comercial a gastar todos mis ingresos en cosas para el bebé.

¡Exagerado! Le dijo la rubia mientras le tiraba una almohada.

¡Oye no se vale! me cogiste desprevenido…

Darién Chiba, tu hijo tiene tres meses y aun ¡no tiene ni un solo artículo de bebé!

Mi hija los tendrá todos, en su respectivo tiempo- respondió el

-¿Hija? ¿Cómo estas tan seguro? puede ser niño… - le dijo ella.

-¡No! dijo él, levantándose de la cama. Será una niña y se llamara Rinni… -

-¡No! Si es niña se llamara serena como yo-

Bueno tú ganas, pero yo le diré Rinni de todas maneras…le dijo el pelinegro evitando entrar en una discusión con ella.

¡Te odio! dijo ella frunciendo su ceño…

-Si, y por eso te casaste conmigo…- dándole un tierno beso al que ella no opuso resistencia.

Una vez hechos los pases, fueron al Center Crown donde trabajaban Andrew y Lita grandes amigos de Darién y de Serena. Luego visitaron a los padres de la rubia; y por último fueron al centro comercial.

Darién estaba un poco aburrido y, en efecto, serena había gastado casi todo su pago en ropita blanca y amarilla ya que, aun, no tenían el sexo del bebé. Aunque él estaba seguro que sería una niña.

Serena decía que seria niño entonces llegaron al acuerdo que la ropita seria blanca, verde y amarilla por si acaso…

¡Darién! dijo la rubia, ¡mira que hermosa es!; mostrándole una mantita de conejitos

No me gusta es azul y será una niña, le dijo él.

No me importa si no te gusta, dijo sacándole la lengua como las primeras veces que se vieron, al bebé le encantara, esta será su primera mantita te guste o no… vamos a la caja y…¡págala!

Y además que no me gusta, ¿me toca pagarla?

Fin flash back------------------------------------------

Enfermera: ¿aun duerme? Haciendo referencia a la rubia.

Darién: si fue un parto difícil y está bastante cansada…

Enfermera: bueno doctor, aquí esta su bebita- mostrándosela

¡Mi hija! pensó el pelinegro… mi pequeña serena ¡eres hermosa, hija! en efecto la niña era hermosa: con sus cabellos rosados, su piel blanca y sus ojos color rubí.

Tal vez, en el color de su cabello y de ojos no se parecía a ellos, pero tenia un aire a Serena que lo dejaba bobo, absorto en sus pensamientos…

Doctor, _dijo la enfermera al ver lo pensativo que estaba el hombre, ¿_la va a sostener en brazos o prefiere que la acueste en el cunero?

¡No, yo la cargo!- respondió él… -es tan pequeña… _agarrando una de sus manitas…_ ¿sabe? Dirigiéndose a la enfermera que todavía permanecía a su lado, parece estúpido, he atendido muchos partos, he cargado muchos bebés e incluso, una vez, me animé a cuidar uno por días, pero tengo tanto miedo de hacerle daño… tanto miedo de que se me caiga, de romperla, que debo parecer un tonto…- dijo el moreno

¡No tanto! _refuto la enfermera mientras le colocaba la bebe en brazos. E_s normal, no es lo mismo cuando es tuyo.

Bueno, doctor, yo me retiro. Cuando su esposa despierte debe darle de comer. Supongo que usted, como buen doctor, ya le explicó como debe estimular sus pechos para que cuando llegara el día no fuese una experiencia traumática ¿verdad?(N/A no tengo hijos, pero dicen que duele un poco y los pezones se inflaman)

Darién estaba rojo como la grana… ¡si claro! durante el embarazo practicamos varios ejercicios- respondió él…

_si la enfermera supiera que me tocó volverme bebé por varias noches… claro que yo lo hacia muy a gusto pensó _

Doctor volvió a decir la enfermera, ¿se encuentra bien? Porque lo noto muy pensativo el día de hoy…

Es solo felicidad, ahora se lo que sienten los padres de los niños a los cuales yo he ayudado a nacer! dijo esto con una sonrisa encantadora.

Me voy doctor y ¡felicidades! es una bebe hermosa, se parece mucho a su señora… Que este bebé se convierta en regalo de amor completando la dicha de su hogar.

Gracias Anna!- dijo el pelinegro mientras veía como ella se retiraba de la habitación.

Darién se acerco al ventanal que estaba en la habitación en donde se podía divisar el jardín de la clínica. Las chicas y Sammy se habían marchado luego de que el doctor Yang prohibió las visitas a serena; ya que estaba muy cansada.

"Mi pequeña princesa"… eso serás tu para mi… Dirás que tu papi es un bobo por estar diciéndote esto; pero de ahora en adelante tu mamá y tu serán mis mas grandes alegrías…

Aun recuerdo cuando nos dimos cuenta que venias en camino, tu mami ya dudaba y yo a pesar de todos mis libros, mi coeficiente intelectual de 200 y mi título con honores no tenia ni la mas mínima sospecha.

¿Sabes? había pasado una semana fuera de Tokio en Osaka ya que asistí a un seminario. Cuando ese día llegue a casa, me encontré con la noticia de que mi amigo Jedite se casaba y que tu mami había aceptado muy gustosa, la invitación. Aunque no quería asistir a la boda, ya que había llegado bastante cansado del viaje, estaba en deuda con Serena porque yo que viajaba mucho y ella pasaba mucho tiempo sola en casa.

Entonces, quise complacerla; además de que ya teníamos tiempo de no ir a una reunión como esa. Y porque al ser sábado, tendría todo el día siguiente para descansar.

Flash Back----------------------------------

¿Darién?

Dime cielo

¿El rojo, el blanco o el negro? _refiriéndose a los vestidos_

Todos te quedan hermosos pero más me gusta el negro. Mientras tu terminas de cambiarte, voy a ducharme rápidamente, ¿si?

¡Si, no te demores! no quiero llegar tarde… le dijo ella

Ok, no me demoro…_ contestó dentro del baño._

Al salir del baño, su esposa no estaba en el cuarto. Sobre la cama estaba el smoking negro que él usaría, junto a un bóxer negro, un par de calcetines y con una camisilla blanca. Se cambió rápidamente y salió a la sala del apartamento buscando a su esposa.

Ella estaba en el balcón, se veía preciosa… bueno, toda ella era una preciosura, pero ese vestido negro que enmarcaba cada una de sus curvas y realzaba lo blanco de su piel. Además, no era muy largo, lo que dejaba ver sus largas y estilizadas piernas. Se había soltado sus coletas y había dejado su cabello suelto amarrado por un par de mechones con un ganchito negro.

¿Que me ves? dijo la chica, ¿me veo mal?

Te ves tan hermosa… ¡que me encantaría quitarte ese vestido y hacerte el amor toda la noche!

¡Propuesta tentadora señor Chiba! dijo mientras caminaba en dirección hacia él, pero quiero salir, quiero ir a esa fiesta. Además usted también--- pero no pudo terminar la frase ya que _se tambaleó_

¿Te sientes bien? dijo él con preocupación, al ver lo pálido de su rostro.

Si, solo que mi vista se nubló y no pude sostenerme en pie- le respondió ella.

Serena, amor ¿estas bien? tomándola en sus brazos, preocupado, y llevándola al sofá –_ella abrió los ojos_- ¿te sientes bien? es mejor que no asistamos a la fiesta…

¡Si, estoy bien! Anda se que no quieres ir, solo por un momento me maree, pero estoy mejor. ¿Nos vamos? en realidad quiero ir a esa fiesta amor…

Esta bien, pero si te sientes mal nos venimos ¿de acuerdo? – _la chica asintió_

Fin Flash Back-------------------------

Pero la cosa empeoró, hija mía, durante varios días mami tuvo mareos y vómitos. Aunque no me dijo nada, en su momento, según ella para no preocuparme, notaba los cambios físicos que tenia… ¡fuiste una mala niña con tu mami!

Ese día que me hizo saber muy a su manera que te esperaba, no lo olvidaré jamás…

Flash back-------------------------------

¡Amor, ya estoy aquí! dijo un joven moreno cuando abrió la puerta de su departamento

¡Estoy en la cocina! la cena esta casi lista- le respondió ella.

¿Como te fue en el trabajo? ¿Muy pesado? ¿Como haz seguido con el malestar estomacal?- la pobre de Serena fue bombardeada a preguntas

No, estoy mejor. Ah! te llegó correspondencia… están en la mesa del comedor- _dijo ella desde la cocina _

Ahora las veo, _llegando junto a ella atrapándola por la cintura y haciéndola girar para besarla… no sabes _como te extrañaba, le dijo él.

¡Yo también amor!, ¿por que no tomas un baño, te cambias de ropa y lees la correspondencia mientras yo termino, si?

¡Como ordene la princesa!

Darien fue al baño, tomó una ducha rápida, se colocó la pijama y miró la hora que marcaba su reloj: eran casi las 8:30 y no creía que nadie los visitaría a esa hora de la noche. Se dirigió rápidamente a la sala, se sentó en la mesa y tomó las cartas.

Darién: cuentas de tarjetas de crédito, propagandas, mas propagandas y ¿esto? abriendo el sobre blanco que no tenía remitente y que llamó totalmente su atención. Al abrirlo pudo reconocer su contenido: un par de ecografías que mostraban un nuevo ser…Sus ojos se cristalizaron, pero no pudo articular palabra alguna cuando se dio cuenta que en el sobre había otro papel. Una nota con la letra era de su _amada que decía: "dentro de poco dejaremos de ser tu y yo para ser un nosotros te amo espero que no te disguste la noticia, serena"_

Aún aturdido por la noticia, se levantó con el sobre en la mano, caminó hasta la cocina y la abrazó como si su vida dependiese de ello.

Te amo, te amo- le dijo a la rubia expresando en sus ojos infinito amor. ¿vamos a ser padres?

Serena asintió, pero al no saber la reacción de Darien, dijo: Pensé que quizás no---

Pero Darien la interrumpió: No lo digas, ¡es una maravillosa noticia! En su voz se notaba la felicidad que sentía su corazón. Desde el día de hoy, me dedicare a cuidarte y complacerte… ¡No quiero que nada te suceda!

¿tienes algún antojo, caprichito…? pídeme lo que quieras

Sirve la cena le dijo ella pícaramente…

Y ambos rieron.

Fin Flash Back -------------------------------------

Fue muy original tu mami, Rinni; lo reconozco, pero que mas esperaba… yo también fui original al momento de pedirle que se casara conmigo…

Flash Back----------------------------

Darién tenia 4 meses de estar en París, se había ganado una beca para realizar un cuso práctico de paramédico. El día que se fue dejo muy triste a Serena. Estaba desesperado, la extrañaba demasiado… nunca pensó que esa niña de ojos celestes le haría tanta falta, y fue ahí cuando comprendió que sería de su vida sin su niña de las coletas.

Así que tomó su celular, dinero y fue hasta una joyería. Compró un anillo de oro blanco con cristales en murano y un pequeño diamante en forma de luna en el centro.

Volvió hasta la habitación y recogió su laptop. Tomo un taxi y llegó hasta la torre Eiffel. En esos momentos hacia mucho frío y estaba nevando en la ciudad de París.

El pelinegro tomó su celular y marcó un número…

En Tokio, cinco chicas estaban reunidas en aquel lugar sagrado para ellas: el templo Hikawa. Allí, ellas habían vivido muchas cosas; además, el abuelo de Reí, dueño del templo les permitía hacer sus largas reuniones allí,

-Bueno chicas, ¡pongámonos a estudiar!- dijo Amy una chica de ojos y cabellos azules

-Pues, para que quiero estudiar medicina si lo mío es la gastronomía- dijo Lita una chica alta de ojos verdes y cabello castaño.

-Si, además no creo que en un casting me sirva hablar de arterias y cosas así, ¿no?- dijo Mina, una despampanante rubia de ojos azules.

-Serena, ¿que te sucede?- dijo lita

-¡Nada! Chicas, ¿podemos estudiar?- contesto la rubia

-¿Estas así por Darién? ¿ extrañas mucho a Darien verdad ?

-No, chicas. Anda, estudiemos ¿si?-

-Sere, tu celular esta vibrando-

-Gracias Amy-

-¡Hola! habla Serena-

-¡Amor!, soy yo, Darién-

-¡DARIEN! dijo emocionada-

-Amor, necesito que enciendas tu laptop urgente, y te conectes en el msm- (no es propaganda)

-Si enseguida…………(luego de unos instantes, responde)…………… listo, ya esta-

-Hola princesa! dijo él, a la cámara de su computador. Ahí estaba él, tan guapo como de costumbre. Aparentemente hacia frío, ya que tenía puesta una chamarra de piel, una bufanda y guantes; además de fondo se veía como si estuviese nevando…

Un gran suspiro salió por parte de las chicas

-¿Que le pasa a ese hombre?- dijo Reí -¿que horas son allá, Amy?-

-Si mis cálculos no fallan, hablo la peli azul, la 1:30 AM-

-¿Se volvió loco salir a esa hora? Y, además, parece que está nevando- dijo Lita

-Serena, ¿estas ahí?- dijo él en la pantalla.

-Aquí estoy, dime ¿que era tan urgente?-

-¿Sabes donde estoy?- dijo él.

-Si, en la torre Eiffel-

-Amor, con la torre Eiffel de fondo y toda esta gente que cree que estoy loco; quiero proponerte que despiertes conmigo todas las mañanas, que seas la madre de mis hijos, mi amante, compañera y amiga- colocó la computadora en una banca y se arrodilló, sacó de su chaqueta una cajita y mostró un anillo -Serena Tsukino, ¿aceptas casarte con este hombre que solo vive para estar junto a ti, que se esta volviendo loco por no tenerte cerca, y que salió a la 1:30 de la madrugada, con este frio azotador, a pedirle a la chica mas linda que sus ojos hayan visto, que lo acompañe todos los años que le restan de vida?-

En Tokio, cinco chicas estaban anonadadas, sin duda alguna Darién había ingeniado la forma de proponerle matrimonio a esa chica.

-¡Serena dile algo!- dijo Reí. La rubia, solo observaba la pantalla de la computadora con los ojos cristalizados

-Amor, ¿que dices, aceptas?-

-Vamos niña, ¡di que si!- gritaban los miles de curiosos que veían la cara de la joven por la computadora del chico

-¡Serena, reacciona!- dijo Lita.

Yo… yo…. ¡Yo acepto casarme contigo, Darién Chiba!

Fin Flash Back-----------------------------------------

Meses después, volví a Tokio, arreglamos la boda y nos casamos; y mira, tú eres la prueba ferviente y el resultado de nuestro amor. Un amor que ha podido con la lejanía, y que a pesar de la diferencia de edad es fuerte, y puede luchar contra todos los obstáculos que nos da la vida.

Pero no todo fue color de rosa pequeña, la verdad te ame desde el día que me enteré de tu existencia, pero algunas veces deseé haberme controlado un poco más para tardar tu llegada. Tu mami, es una chica hermosa, y la amo como un loco; pero durante tu espera, algunas veces, se puso insoportable si no eran los antojos, estaba de mal genio había escuchado que los embarazos revuelven las hormonas en una mujer, pero de ahí a soportar ese calvario…

¡Como olvidar los dichosos antojos! y algo me dice, que serás una niña muy pretenciosa, mi pequeña princesa… y lo peor no eran los antojos; sino ¡las horas en las que los antojos hacían su aparición!

Flash Back-----------------------------------------------------

-Darién, Darién ¡despierta!- le decía la rubia mientras lo empujaba.

-¿Que pasa, te sientes mal te duele algo?- _Aunque estaba somnoliento, sonaba preocupado._

-¡Tengo antojos!, tu hijo quiere helado de vainilla con brownie, malteada de chocolate y galletas de avena-

_Miro el reloj que tenía a un lado de su cómoda_, y dijo:

-Amor, son las 2:30 AM, ¿donde rayos voy a encontrar un lugar abierto para comprar lo que quieres?, además estoy muerto, ayer fue un día difícil en el hospital, y ahorita a las 6:00 AM me toca levantarme, ¿tu antojo no puede esperar hasta mañana?-

-¡NO!- _dijo la rubia haciendo uno de sus acostumbrados pucheros y con lagrimas en los ojos,_ -es tu hijo el que lo pide y lo quiere ahora, además, si no lo complazco no me dejara dormir y no amaneceré muy contenta… - ¡Darién despierta!-

-¡No! ¡Quiero dormir! nada de lo que digas, ni hagas, me hará salir de esta cama a esta hora. ¿Por que no esperas hasta mañana y te traigo lo que quieras cuando salga del hospital?-

-Yo………. Yo…………… Buahhhhhhhhhhhhh- _soltó el llanto_ -no puedo esperar hasta mañana ¡lo quiero ahora Darién! tu hijo nacerá con la boca abierta-

-Amor, por favor… suplicaba el moreno, ¿por que no te tomas la malteada, te la compré ayer cuando fui al súper e intentas dormir-

El silencio se apodero de la habitación… ¿Acaso se acabó? _dijo él –_ Amor, te amo y amo a nuestro hijo, pero no saldré-

-Buah, ¡no me quieres, no nos quieres!, es un simple antojito. Si me quisieras, irías por él. ¡Tu eres malo, no quieres a tu hijo! Decía Serena mientras _seguía llorando._

- ¡Ahhhhhh! está bien, tú ganas, ¿qué es lo que quieren las princesas? dijo él, levantándose de la cama.

-Helado de vainilla con brownie, malteada de chocolate y galletas de avena-

Resignado como estaba, se cambió y fue donde estaba su moto. La encendió, llegó al primer súper que estaba abierto. Para colmo de males, éste no tenía lo que su adorada esposa pedía a gritos.

Cansado, volvió a su moto nuevamente y entró a otro súper. Reiteradamente no había lo que Sere quería: -¡RAYOS, MALDITA SEA MI SUERTE!- dijo enojado.

Visitó tres lugares más sin éxito alguno. Ahora, además de sueño, estaba enojado, cansado y cuando llegaría a casa sin las cosas que su princesa le había pedido, iba a ser peor.

De repente, a su cabeza, llegó un nombre: ANDREW. –Chiba, idiota, hubieses pensado en él primero, y te hubieses ahorrado tiempo y gasolina- Sin mas, aceleró su motocicleta, subió al elevador, tocó en la puerta de su amigo sin parar; y se escuchó una voz en el interior: -¡VOY!

-Dar, amigo, ¡que gusto verte!, pero, ¿no te parece que escogiste un mal momento para visitar? ¡Son las 3 de la mañana!-

-Andrew, ¿quien es?- _la voz de lita se escuchaba desde la alcoba_.

-Lo siento amigo, perdóname si llegue en mal momento, pero te necesito. Serena insiste en que quiere: Helado de vainilla con brownie, malteada de chocolate y galletas de avena, y he ido como a 10 supermercados y ¡no hay!

- ¿Y que quieres que haga? dijo Andrew con desgano, no tengo nada de eso aquí-

-Drew, por favor… ¡hazlo por tu ahijada! En el Crown seguro debes tener…

-¡ESTAS LOCO, CHIBA! ¡NO VOY A IR AL CROW AHORA!-

-Darién ¿que haces aquí? dijo Lita _que salía de la habitación solo con una camisa de Andrew puesta (_que estarían haciendo esos dos_), ¿_le pasó algo a Serena?-

-Hola Lita!- saludo el moreno, -perdóname si interrumpí algo, pero Sere tiene antojos y aquí me tienes, rogándole a mi amigo del alma que abra el crow y busque lo que ella quiere…-

-¡Vamos amor!- dijo la castaña, -no seas malito…- _haciendo un puchero, y su mejor cara del gato con botas de shrek._

-¡Ay no amor! esa cara no… por favor! No me puedo negar a esa cara… bueno, ¡tu ganas! y no lo hago por ti, sino por mi ahijada; y agradécele a Lita, ¿eh?

-Hecho, ¡gracias Lita! ¡Eres mi salvación!- _dándole un beso tronado en la mejilla a la castaña_

Fueron al Crow, afortunadamente, Andrew tenía todo lo que quería Serena.

Cuando Darien llego al departamento eran casi las 4:30AM, fue a la cocina colocó las cosas en un plato, entró a su dormitorio y ¿cuál fue su sorpresa?: ver a su amada profundamente dormida.

-Serena, amor, aquí esta lo que querías- dijo él con una dulzura en su voz.

-Darién ¿que te pasa? ¡Déjame dormir, ¿si?!-

-Pero aquí tengo el helado, las galletas y la malteada-

-Llévalos a la cocina, dijo ella sin abrir los ojos -ahora no quiero, mañana quizás si, buenas noches amor-

Darién estaba enojado, no había dormido, había estado como un loco buscando las cosas, y ahora ella no quería, llevó la charola y la introdujo de mala manera en el refrigerador. Se fue a la sala y se acostó en el sillón.

Fin Flash Back-----------------------------------

Más de un pleito por los dichosos antojos, pero al final los superamos por que nos amamos. Esas pequeñas discusiones solo duraban unas horas, luego todo seguía igual, todas excepto una, tu mami tenia 7 meses de gestación cuando dejó de trabajar, pues le dolía la espalda y los pies se le hinchaban. Y yo, además de trabajar en el hospital, tenía un trabajo extra en la universidad estatal como catedrático en el primer semestre de medicina.

Por lo menos, había servido de algo los 2 años que estuve en EUA y los 6 meses en París, sin contar los múltiples seminarios y mis mejores notas. Gracias a este nuevo empleo, nos habíamos cambiado de casa; a una más grande. Vendimos el departamento a Lita y Andrew, pues estaban planeando irse a vivir juntos.

Esa casa si que era un lujo, no era muy grande; mas bien parecida a la casa de tus abuelos, pero había un gran jardín para que tu jugaras, además de 4 habitaciones perfectas una para nosotros, una para ti, la otra la cogimos como estudio y la última para cuarto de huéspedes. Si bien, no nos visitaba casi nadie, además de los amigos, siempre era bueno tener una.

Un día, antes de nuestra pelea, habíamos pintado tu cuarto. Si mi princesa, tu habitación tiene sus paredes pintadas de color verde, con conejitos y lunas. A tu mami, siempre le atrajo este astro; y los chicos me habían ayudado a mover las cosas de sitio para que todo estuviese listo para recibirte.

Tenia meses sin tocar a tu mama, ya que cuando cumplió 4 meses, tuvo una amenaza de aborto y eso nos asusto mucho. Por eso preferí no tentar a la suerte, pero ese día…

Flash Back-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Un convertible rojo se parqueaba en frente de una casa. De el, bajaba un chico alto de cabellos color azabaches y muy bien vestido.

Ese día, había trabajado un poco menos que lo habitual, para llegar con su esposa e invitarla a comer fuera; pues, tenían tiempo que no lo hacían.

Introdujo su llave en la puerta, y entró a la casa. Allí, reinaba el silencio, pareciera como si la casa estuviera sola, como si no hubiese nadie. El pelinegro subió las escaleras. Al llegar a su habitación, entró y sintió la ducha abierta. Empezó a imaginarse como se varía su esposa desnuda con el agua de la ducha cayéndole por todo su cuerpo.

Con solo dar rienda suelta a su imaginación y con los 3 meses de abstinencia que tenía, esa situación llevó a excitarlo mucho. Rápidamente Darien, se quitó su ropa hasta quedar como Dios lo trajo al mundo (N/A que envidia). Abrió con sumo cuidado la puerta del baño, y entró tomando a su esposa por la espalda. Ella se estremeció al sentir el contacto, giró y le dijo:

-¡QUE HACES AQUÍ, SAL!- _su voz parecía enojada _

El joven se sorprendió con la actitud de su esposa pero no le presto atención intento besarla.

-¡SAL DE AQUÍ, AHORA!- grito nuevamente tapándose con ambas manos.

-Pero amor… yo solo quiero…-

-¡SALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!- grito ella sin dejarlo terminar.

Él salió del baño muy enojado, se amarró una toalla en la cintura, y se sentó en la cama a esperar que ella saliera del baño. Minutos más tarde ella salió de la ducha.

-No tenias ningún derecho de entrar así, acaso ¿no te enseñaron a tocar primero?-

-Perdón, pensé que era tu esposo y eso me daba derechos…- contestó él con algo de sarcasmo.

-Pues no, no te los da- le replico ella.

Ahora si, esas palabras lo habían hecho enojar mucho más; y sin mirarla entró al baño. Necesitaba relajarse, sino iban a pelear y no quería eso. Duró alrededor de 30 minutos en el baño tratando de controlar su ira. Salió del baño y ella no estaba en el cuarto. Él se cambio muy informal: unos jean y un suéter polo negro con tenis. Bajó las escaleras rápidamente y la sintió en la cocina…

-La cena estará lista en una hora- dijo desde la cocina.

-No te preocupes, no tengo hambre. Si quieres, come algo tu, yo ……..yo voy a caminar…- salió de ahí azotando la puerta. Estaba enfadado.

Serena había estado muy extraña en esa semana. Es mas, no le había permitido ni abrazarla cuando dormían ¿acaso ya no lo quería? Con esa pregunta llego hasta donde Andrew y se sentó en la barra.

-Hola Darién ¿y esa cara? - dijo drew.

-¡Es la única que tengo!- dijo el moreno con enfajo.

-¡Hey hey! ¿qué pasa amigo, por que la felicidad?-

-Cállate Andrew, mas bien dame algo de comer, tengo hambre ¿si?-

-Y tu esposa ¿no te alimentó?... ¡vaya pobre! trabajas y trabajas… y ella…-

-Drew si quieres conservar nuestra amistad, cierra la boca y tráeme lo que te pedí ¿si?-

-Ya amigo, si me vas a pegar no me regañes, ¿qué quieres?-

-¿Que tienes?-

-Lo de siempre-

-Entonces, dame un emparedado de jamón y una malteada de fresa-

Andrew tomo la orden, minutos después trajo a su amigo lo que quería y le dijo: -vamos amigo, puedes confiar en mi, ¿qué pasa? ¿tienes problemas en el trabajo o en la casa?-

-Es Serena… puedo comprender que se enoje, pero lleva una semana arisca y eso colmo mi paciencia, discutimos, y salí a caminar un poco…-

-Pero, ¿hablaste con ella? ¿le preguntaste que sentía? acuérdate que las mujeres embarazadas son muy susceptibles, de pronto hay algo que las incomodan…-

-¿Tu crees?- le contesto con duda

-Claro, seguro es eso…-

Darién comió su emparedado, pagó y se fue del local para continuar caminando por la ciudad.

Ya era de noche cuando llegó al parque numero 10. Ese parque le traía tantos recuerdos y decidió que era hora de volver a casa.

Cuando llegó, las luces de la casa estaban apagadas. No quería hablar con ella, no en ese momento, así que se dirigió al estudio… pensar en el trabajo lo ayudaría a pensar como enfrentarla. Sin querer se quedó dormido en el escritorio, con un lápiz en la mano.

A la mañana siguiente despertó, le dolía todo su cuerpo; así que llamo al hospital y se reportó enfermo. Subió las escaleras, ella aun dormía, trató de ser cuidadoso para no despertarla; pero sin querer tropezó con la mesa de noche.

-Darién… ¿donde estabas? estaba preocupada…- dijo ella quien inmediatamente se levantó y lo abrazó.

-En el estudio- dijo él, y continuó: -llegué y me fui allá, pero me quedé dormido--- ahí fue cuando la miró a los ojos, y se sintió el hombre más miserable en toda la tierra. Ella tenía los ojos rojos, hinchados, como si hubiese llorado toda la noche; y él era el único culpable.

-Yo ….. Yo pensé lo peor- le dijo ella mientras lo abrazaba por la cintura y volvía llorar.

-No por favor, no llores mas, lamento haberte asustado.-

-No, yo lamento haberte hablado así ayer cuando entraste al baño, es solo que…-

-¿Que pasa, dime?- dijo el chico.

-Darién, ¿tu me quieres?- dijo ella aun llorando

-¡Te amo!- dijo él.

-¿Y no te importa que este gorda y parezca un rinoceronte, que te puede aplastar en algún momento?-

El moreno soltó una carcajada: -amor, estas hermosa, eres la mamá mas linda del universo. No estás gorda, ni mucho menos pareces un rinoceronte. Si es cierto, haz engordado un poco, pero es normal. Yo no te amo por como eres físicamente, te amo por lo que eres aquí- llevando su mano hasta el corazón de ella

-Darién, ayer en el baño me dio mucha pena. Además, desde que estoy gorda no me tocas…- esto lo dijo con sus mejillas muy sonrojadas.

-Amor, no me digas que por eso pensaste que no te quería. Princesa, solo tuve miedo de que algo te pasara a ti y a Rinni…y yo pensando que tu no me querías a mi-.

-Siempre te amare, Darién-

-Y yo a ti, mi princesa…siempre- le decía él mientras le daba a un beso. -Bajemos, que yo preparo el desayuno. Hoy no trabajaré… ¿qué quieres hacer?-

Fin Flash Back---------------------------------------------------------------

-Esa fue nuestra primera y ultima pelea. Hasta ahora veo que te dormiste Rinni, espero que no te hayas aburrido mucho- le dijo él a la pequeña mientras tomaba con una mano en su cabeza y la otra en sus pompas; y mirándola de frente le dijo: ¿sabes?, durante nueve meses me pregunté como serian tus ojos, el color de tu piel, tus manos, si te parecerías mas a mamá o mas a mi, y hoy que te tengo junto a mi, se que eres perfecta…¡tan perfecta como tu mami!.

Antes estaba solo, y no me importaba nada; hasta que llego un día conocí a tu mama, y ella cambió mi vida… y ahora llegaste tu…

Tú y ella son mi motor, mi alegría, las amo tanto que no concebiría la vida sin ustedes a mi lado. ¿Sabes que es lo mejor? que ustedes son mi tesoro, mi mas grande tesoro; y fue así que el pelinegro no pudo evitar que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas y éstas empezaran a correr por su mejilla, mientras le daba un beso en la frente a la pequeña.

-Darién………..-

_Él se giró al escuchar esa voz que lo enloquecía, y pudo ver que ella también lloraba…_

-¿desde cuando estabas escuchando? Le preguntó él.

-Un poco después de que se fuera la enfermera-

-Como te sientes-

- mejor contesto la rubia-

-Señorita serena chiba Tsukino, tengo el gusto de presentarle a la mujer mas maravillosa del mundo… esa que tu en unos años llamarás mamá- _dándole la bebe a Serena_

-¡Es hermosa!- dijo _ella, totalmente emocionada._

-¡como tu, amor! Gracias mi ángel…- le respondió él dándole un beso a su esposa. Entonces, recordó lo que le había dicho la enfermera un rato atrás y le dijo: -tienes que alimentarla, ¿recuerdas como…?-

-Si- y rápidamente colocó a la pequeña en su pecho y esta empezó a succionar.

-Lamento haberte tratado tan mal en la sala de partos- dijo ella sonrojada.

-Ya me había olvidado de eso… olvídalo tu también ¿te dolió mucho?-

-Si, pero valió la pena tanto sufrimiento ¿no crees?-

-Si, valió la pena trasnochar buscando helado y pintar como un condenado…pero al fin de cuentas, ahora soy el hombre más feliz del mundo, porque tengo a mi lado a las personas que más amo…-

-te amo- le dijo ella; y ambos, se fundieron en tierno beso.

Y así, comenzaron a proyectar como serían sus vidas de ahora en adelante… ya que dejaban de ser dos para convertirse en una familia de a tresy quien sabe el tiempo diría si serian mas…………

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA** &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Quiero dedicarle este fic a natustar naty gracias por toda tu ayuda amiguita te quiero mucho ojala siempre nos mantengamos en contacto aquí esta lista mi pequeña princesa, para los demás este es mi primer fic acepto criticas constructivas chau y muchos kiss

SERENITY CHIBA COL


End file.
